


Happy New Year

by Fabrisse



Series: Winter Holidays [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: David - Freeform, M/M, Wes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's family invite Kurt and Mercedes to join them at the Cincinnati Pops on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> It gets a little schmoopy.

It was late in the evening a few days before New Year's when Kurt handed his father the phone. "It's David's parents, and they'd like to talk to you about New Year's Eve."

Burt took the phone and motioned for Kurt to go elsewhere. Ten minutes later, Burt brought the phone into the kitchen to hang up and found his son making tea. "It seems there's going to be a concert on New Year's Eve, and you've been invited as Blaine's date and as a weekend guest by David's parents."

"It's at the Cincinnati Symphony -- the American in Paris Ball. So, can I go?" Kurt was trying not to make a begging face, but not entirely succeeding.

"Yeah. We had a talk about room assignments. You'll be sharing their twin bed guest room with Mercedes, if her parents are all right with it, or with Wes otherwise. I'll trust you not to try to sneak into Blaine's room or vice-versa." Burt stared hard.

"No. It wouldn't be polite to David's parents."

Burt nodded. "So what's the deal on dates for you two? Do you go Dutch?"

"I'm not sure. I'll ask. I'll need to get a hostess gift for David's family, too." Kurt finished putting the tea and cookies on a tray.

"Do I need to get you your paycheck early?"

"No, Dad. I have plenty." He waited for Burt to open the door so he could take the tray into the living room. "And thank you for not being like Finn. He asked me which one was 'the girl,' me or Blaine."

"I know you're a guy, Kurt. Blaine, too. I may not want to know much more than that you're dating…"

Kurt grinned. "That's all I want you to know," he said and poured the tea.

***  
When they pulled up to the large house on the University of Cincinnati campus, they looked at each other in mild panic.

Mercedes said, "I thought I heard you tell Santana that David was a scholarship student."

Kurt shrugged. "I said the one thing I could think of to get her to keep away. From the size of the house, I'm assuming it wasn't true."

The house was three stories with a conservatory on the right and a garage on the left.

"You feel like Cinderella?"

"Just a little." Kurt got out of the car, opened her door, and then got the bags out of the trunk.

Mercedes took hers and went up to ring the bell. She was relieved when David and Blaine answered the door.

Since Miranda was staying the night, too, Mercedes was put in with her and Kurt had a small guest room on the third floor that shared a bath with them. Blaine was in with Wes and their room and David's were a floor down. The other half of the third floor was a TV room, and David promised them that the overnight slumber party/DVD marathon was on when they got back from the ball.

They needed to leave around six-thirty. Kurt, Mercedes, and Miranda went upstairs to their rooms and worked out a shower schedule so they could all be ready on time.

About half an hour before they were due to leave, Mercedes knocked on Kurt's door.

"Can you help with my eye makeup? I've done it twice, and I can't make them look like the girl at Sephora did."

"I'll be right in." He held up two band collared shirts. "Which one?"

She looked at them both. "The white will make you look like a priest. And I know you'd prefer silk next to your skin anyway."

"So true." Kurt draped the lavender shirt Mercedes had indicated on the bed, and went with her back to the room she shared with Miranda. "Is it all right with you if I'm in here?"

Miranda looked up from the vanity where she was lining her eyes. "Of course."

Kurt shook his head at her. "The eyes are great, but you need either a darker lipstick to balance it or a paler one to really let them shine. What you have on is just wrong. Lip liner shouldn't show."

"I don't remember asking your opinion."

"I'm sorry. I just... have them, and I tend to say them with girlfriends. I should have kept my mouth shut."

Mercedes came out of the bathroom in her gold and bronze dress with a bare face and sat on the edge of the bed. "I find that if I listen to him, I look better. It's a little depressing, but true."

Kurt put a light layer of foundation on her quickly and efficiently. He started on her eyes, and gave them a slightly smoky look before adding some golden highlights. "Go put on your mascara, and go with the darker lipstick for evening. Oh, and..." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small vial of L'Eau d'Issey. "This smelled really good on you in the store. Happy New Year."

Mercedes face lit up. "I hope David will like it." She went back to the bathroom to put on her mascara and lipstick.

"She looks great," Miranda said. "All right." She used a little makeup remover to take off her lipstick. "I really want to emphasize my eyes with that dress."

Kurt smiled and looked at the pewter and black evening dress. He checked out her makeup and pulled out two shadows and a pale lip liner. "Do you have a clear gloss?"

"Sure."

He nodded and said, "Do you mind if I touch up your eyes a little?"

"Go ahead."

He picked up a brush and said, "Close your eyes."

Miranda felt the brush at each crease and then his fingers touching the centers of her lids.

"Open them and see if you like it."

She couldn't really tell what he'd done, but her eyes looked twice as big. "Thank you."

"Now lips." He used the lip liner all over her lips powdered them and redid the lip liner to give her a simple nude lip. "A nice shiny gloss and you'll be perfect."

"No, perfume for me?" Miranda teased.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out several tiny samples. "I think this one might go well on you." It was Must by Cartier.

"How many do you have?"

"I gave Blaine a full-sized cologne and passed a couple of samples to David and Wes. There's an old European tradition about giving people scent for the new year that sounded nice."

Miranda kissed his cheek. "You're very sweet, Kurt."

"Yes, well, I should finish dressing and head downstairs. I want to see the looks on David's and Wes's faces when they see their beautiful dates."

***  
"Blaine," David yelled.

"We have time, son," his father said.

"Yeah, but if the rest of us are here..."

Blaine came running down the stairs. "Sorry. Forgot my wallet." He noticed that everyone else was already in overcoats. "Really sorry."

Kurt grinned and helped him on with his coat. "I'm following the Satterthwaites to Music Hall. Wes and Miranda are with us."

Blaine felt Kurt's breath on his ear and smiled. "Thank you, honey. And for the aftershave."

"It smells great on you." Kurt blushed as he said it. "And definitely not 'honey.' Why do you keep trying those silly pet names?"

"Because I've never had anyone to use them with before," Blaine said seriously.

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Satterthwaite asked.

There were smiles all around. "Then let's go."  
***  
Blaine admired Miranda's and Mercedes' dresses when they got to the coat check area.

Wes whispered to him, "Wait 'til you see Kurt."

Blaine gave him a quick grin and then turned around and saw Kurt.

He tripped as he took a step toward him, and Kurt's hand shot out to stabilize him. "They should fix the carpets here."

"No, it's not that." Blaine blushed and took Kurt's hand. "We need to catch up with the others."

Kurt glanced at him shyly and twined their fingers together. "Tell me?"

"When I think about you, I think about studying with you or spending time with you mostly. And when Wes and David asked me what I thought about you, I'm pretty sure I called you 'cute.'"

"You know if I blush any deeper, it'll clash with my jacket."

There was a growling noise from Blaine. "I don't know where you found that suit…"

"I didn't like the ones I saw at the regular stores, so Mercedes suggested a vintage store. Even with a rush on the tailoring it was cheaper -- and better material, too."

"Of course. Because every man can carry off a Nehru jacket in aquamarine -- and pants that fit so … fitted." He looked around to make certain he couldn't be overheard. "I tripped because you're absolutely gorgeous in that, angel."

Kurt's face lit up. "I like that one."

"So beautiful, that I'm positive even the straight guys envy my arm candy."

Kurt snickered at the description.

"So delectable, that all my blood rushed away from my brain causing me to trip."

"Oh." Kurt looked both happy and faintly shocked.

Mrs. Satterthwaite motioned to them. "The girls and I are sitting in the front row. Which one of you is joining us?"

"I can see over you more easily than you can see over me," Kurt said.

"Have you ever been to the symphony before?"

"No."

Blaine grinned. "Then you get the front row. Besides, all your height is in your legs."

Kurt went into the front row first with Mercedes beside him, Miranda to her right, and Mrs. Satterthwaite at the end of the row. The others sat immediately behind their dates.

Both Mercedes and Kurt were thrilled to realize their section of the grand balcony hung over the stage. The orchestra took its note from the concert master and the conductor came out. Once the applause died down, there was a hush, and then a lone clarinet began the opening glissando of _Rhapsody in Blue_.

***  
They'd used the half hour between the end of the concert and the supper room opening to look at the objects up for silent auction and to talk about the performance.

"I knew most of the songs, but the one that went," Kurt hummed, "'Has one of you seen Joe' was new to me. It was breathtaking."

Blaine grinned. "Most people don't realize _Porgy and Bess_ wasn't Gershwin's first attempt at opera."

"All of this has been so perfect."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry his sister ended up with her boyfriend's family tonight, but it was great that David's parents had the extra tickets."

Kurt bumped their shoulders together. "It would have been just as perfect if you'd joined me in my DVD marathon at home."

"So it's not just the symphony?" Blaine raised their joined hands to kiss Kurt's. "I'd've been just as happy watching _Bell, Book, and Candle_ with you, too."

***  
"Dance with me."

Kurt looked up at Wes and said, "Why?"

"Because I feel like dancing and none of the girls I know is available."

"I suppose you want to lead?" Kurt sighed.

Wes placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and said, "Only if you don't know how to quickstep."

Kurt put his hand on David's waist and led them confidently around the floor. "I'm surprised."

"I started going to Cotillion when I was eight. Lots of dancing with the other guys to learn our part," Wes said. "And I wanted to tell you to stop flirting with the waiter."

"What?"

Wes looked at him closely and saw nothing but honest puzzlement. "Ah. You really are that innocent. The waiter has been flirting with you outrageously, and you've been letting him. Blaine's a good friend. I don't want to see him hurt."

"I didn't realize. There's never been anyone to flirt with in Lima."

"Yeah, well, I see that now." Wes was amused. "Don't worry about it," he said as the song ended. "Just tell Blaine you didn't know, because, believe me, he noticed."

"All right."

Blaine walked up to them as the song ended. He turned to Kurt and said, "I believe this dance is mine."

Kurt grinned. "I believe it is."

***  
At a few minutes before midnight, Blaine came up to Kurt and tugged him out to the balcony area overlooking the interior of the building. There were a few other couples talking quietly to each other, whisper close in the shadows.

They stood next to each other not daring to look, shoulders barely touching as they looked down and around at the building.

Blaine said, "A year ago, I'd just broken up with a boy who told me he'd just been experimenting -- and told half of Dalton that I was easy. And now, I'm standing next to someone who's worth ten of him looking at a new year and hoping I'll be a good enough man for him."

Kurt swallowed. "A year ago, I had a crush on a straight guy and introduced our parents just to have an excuse to get closer to him. And I pushed him in ways I don't even completely understand and nearly ruined a good thing for my father and Carole. I was positive I'd be alone all my life. Instead, my father is happy and I've found someone to…" He took a deep breath and continued, "I've fallen in love with a man who …"

"Who loves you too," Blaine finished.

"I know it's too early to be saying…"

From the next room they heard the countdown to midnight begin.

Blaine put a finger over Kurt's lips and said, "I wanted to say it to you right after we sang together in the common room. We hadn't even kissed, yet, but I knew."

"ONE -- HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Kurt kissed the finger and leaned in to brush his lips against Blaine's. "Happy New Year."

They hesitated, sharing breath, before their mouths met again. They melted into each other, tongues sliding gently, hands skimming backs, pressing close.

When they broke, Blaine felt Kurt nibbling along his jaw line, up to his ears. "I can feel you smiling."

"I keep thinking about a line from _Rebel Without a Cause_ , 'All the time I've been... I've been looking for someone to love me. And now I love somebody.'"

"'And it's so easy,'" Blaine completed.

Kurt nodded.

David came out and said, "There you guys are. Mom and Dad said we'll stay until the band goes home, if that's all right. They're only playing for another hour."

They tore their eyes from each other, and Blaine said, "Sounds great," and offered Kurt his arm.

The band started to play again, and Kurt put his arms around Blaine pulling him into a slow dance. "I approve of the song," he said.

And Blaine sang quietly, "'It's very clear, our love is here to stay…'"

**Author's Note:**

>  _Author Notes for New Year's Fic: Yes, the Cincinnati Pops are doing an all Gershwin show followed by a ball this New Year's Eve. I've never been to Cincinnati, but the Music Hall looks really pretty and their website was really helpful._
> 
>  _I have no idea if "Vi's Song" will be played tomorrow night. I couldn't find a version on YouTube, but Gershwin reworked the tune into hisLullaby for Strings. The link goes to a high school in Minnesota's recording. They sound pretty good, and I thought it was appropriate for _Glee_._
> 
> In case any of you don't know the last song Gershwin wrote, here's [Our Love is Here To Stay](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=at3DdAQseGs). The link is to Ella Fitzgerald's recording.


End file.
